Extremities
by BoydBlog
Summary: **WINNER - BEST HANDLING** Entry for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge. Bella wanted to be one of the many girls that Edward pleasured in his Volvo. What happens when that car is now hers, and she makes the first move?


"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"

Penname: BoydBlog

One-shot title: Extremities

Primary characters/vehicle(s): Edward & Bella, Silver Volvo C30 (from the movie).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***

I drove round the twisting bends and up and down the dips in the road with a smile on my face and a giggle of excitement. I was driving towards a wonderful lake cabin that would be my home for the next five nights. It was my first real vacation in eighteen months, and I was spending it with my bestie, Alice Cullen.

_I can't believe I'll get to spend the next six days with her!_

I pulled over into a small gas station to buy a drink and check the water in my Volvo. I _loved_ my car; it was responsive and fun to drive as opposed to my old Chevrolet truck that I drove to high school. That truck kicked the bucket before I went to college and still sits rusting and unloved in my dad Charlie's yard_. _

My Volvo hadn't always been mine. It had previously belonged to Alice's older brother. _God, when I think of him I have heart palpitations._ He is two years older than Alice and I, and now a highly successful songwriter living in Manhattan.

Edward Cullen.

Musical prodigy. Grammy award winning genius.

_Bastard_.

_Prick_.

_Fuckhead_.

It was easier for me to try and hate him than revert back to the doe-eyed teen that secretly crushed on him since I first laid eyes on his beautiful face. He was simply the most handsome man I will ever meet. Edward possessed classically chiseled features, lick-able jaw, green eyes, the wildest disarray of coppery colored hair, powerful hands with long nimble fingers, broad shoulders, pouty kissable lips.

_FUCK_!

As any of the girls or women who had the 'pleasure' of meeting Edward Cullen would attest, the combination of his features and talent made you want to ravish his body. I'd seen sophisticated and intelligent women turn into scraggy bitch-slapping hoor's, just to get their photo taken with him or get his autograph. It was almost comical.

I slid back into the cool leather drivers seat and continued on my way. It was exhilarating to drive a stick on a country highway. The tires hugged the road and I didn't even feel inertia when turning sharp corners.

Yes, I _love_ my Volvo!

Forty minutes later, I finally turned into the winding gravel driveway that led to the cabin. I caught a glimpse of smoke rising from the chimney. _Surely Alice couldn't have gotten here before me?_ Then I saw Edward's Aston Martin. It was draped in a grey custom-made cover and parked in the open.

_Fuck. He's here_.

I parked and turned off the ignition. _I wonder if I can just sit here until Alice turns up?_ I didn't want to be alone inside the cabin with Edward. It would be torture.

_Alice and Edward would have picked up their cars together when they got to their family home in Forks_. _Edward always ignored speed limits, is that why he's here first?_

I stared at the clean grey cover tucked around Edward's expensive and sexy mode of transportation.

_I shouldn't criticize him for the care he takes with his cars. _The reason my Volvo was still so immaculate was because Edward had loved his car, he had treated it better than any of the girls that were lucky enough to _ride_ him in it.

After sitting in my car for about five minutes I finally relented. _I'll go inside, say hello and then ignore him or go for a walk or something_. _Alice will be here any minute. _

I grabbed my backpack off the passenger seat and flung it over my shoulder before walking to get the box of groceries from the trunk.

I didn't know about the sleeping arrangements yet. The cabin had two bedrooms. I knew Edward's 6'1 frame would necessitate a bed. _I suppose I can sleep on the sofa until he's gone._

The groceries were heavy and cumbersome. I thought of knocking, but I'd have to put the box down, and then I thought I'd kick the door, so he'd open it, but that just seemed rude. Just knowing that Edward was inside was making me turn into that insecure little teenager I thought I'd exorcised three years ago!

Then the door opened with a breezy flourish and there stood Edward Cullen.

He looked directly into my eyes, and I felt my inner teenager swoon. She hadn't gone away, she was practically panting with desire.

"Hello Bella," _Oh fuck, his voice, that smile, those lips_. I closed my eyes.

"Hello Edward," my voice faltered. I kept my eyes closed and I felt his warm hands brush lightly over mine as he lifted the box from my grasp. My eyes shot open. He stood there grinning. I felt a heated blush rise slowly up my neck and all the way to my scalp.

_Just breathe; Alice will be here soon._

I watched as he walked over to place the box on the kitchen counter. He was wearing designer blue jeans. His jacket was dark granite grey. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of Vanity Fair. _He's too perfect to be human!_

I dropped my backpack to the floor by the door and watched as Edward turned and sauntered towards me. The closer he got the more my heart pounded. My inner teenager was drinking him in and trying desperately to keep herself upright.

His smile was innocent and welcoming. He always did this. I knew Edward could be a perfectly pleasant and charming person. He was always this way – at first. Then like clockwork, his demeanor would change.

I knew that Edward Cullen would be extremely nice to me for the next twenty minutes, give or take, and then everything would go to hell.

"Let me help you with your jacket," his tone was friendly. I closed my eyes when he stood behind me, his hands moving to my collar as he slowly peeled back my jacket over my chest over my shoulders, slowly down passed my elbows, my forearms and then off. His hands never touched me but the radiating warmth at being so close to him was exasperatingly arousing.

I felt a shiver run through me. I turned to look at him as he spoke.

"It wasn't cold in here when I arrived, but I thought if I get the fire going, it'll warm up the whole cabin by tonight. You know I think it's actually warmer outside, these old buildings are pretty draughty." _Yes, the pleasant Edward. I may as well enjoy this while it lasts._

_Eighteen minutes to go and counting_.

"Thank you," I said. He was smiling as he hung my jacket on the hat stand by the door. I wanted to close my eyes again. His beauty was fucking staggering.

"I'll just put the groceries away." I walked briskly to the kitchen and busied myself placing ingredients in the cupboards. Edward had already filled two shelves in the fridge with bottles of Corona and expensive looking wine. _Trust Edward to bring abundant alcohol._

I tried not to look over to him, simply because I could feel him staring at me. I could always feel his eyes on me, ever since school. I used to be able to sense when he had entered a room. I had tried to train myself not to look at him every time. It did funny things to my body when our eyes would meet.

His voice cut through my reverie. "I think I'll just get some more firewood. I won't be long," he sounded as though he was convincing himself.

I feigned nonchalance, stopping myself from verbally acknowledging him. I heard the door close when he left the room.

_Fuck_! My chest was heaving, my body tingling. I couldn't believe Alice would do this to me, knowing I couldn't handle being alone with him. _She better have a fucking excellent explanation for not being here._

I finished unpacking the groceries and found the bathroom to freshen up. Any time that I was near Edward I would get panicky and aroused and shaky. _It should be illegal to be that hot_. _I am turning into one of those scraggy bitch-slapping hoor's!_

My lust-induced haze was practically blinding me. _That's Edward Cullen outside. He writes songs for the world's most popular bands and solo artists. His life is a blur of celebrities, money and music. Snap the fuck out of it! He will never want you._

I heard the front door slam. _How long had it been?_

_Seven minutes left until ground zero_.

I anxiously walked back into the main living area to see him crouching in front of the fire. I stood silently, admiring the curve of his ass as he expertly stacked the logs of wood. Then he stood and turned to look at me, frowning.

"Bella, I didn't know it was you who bought my Volvo."

"Really? Alice didn't tell you?" _Did he notice my sarcasm?_ I specifically told Alice not to tell him. I was afraid he'd use it against me somehow. _Am I being overly paranoid?_

"I'd like to take the old girl for a spin while I'm here if that's okay?"_ Maybe he had changed? _

"Sure, of course. She must hold some fond memories for you," I scoffed, remembering all the girls that I knew about that had sucked or fucked Edward in that car, _Lauren, Jessica, Kate, Rebecca, Leah_…

"Yes, umm, yes, she does," he looked flustered and I saw his facial expression flash, embarrassment? _I've never seen Edward look embarrassed before_.

He turned abruptly, knelt back down and started to poke and prod at the fire. He was throwing sticks and balled up newspaper into the hearth, tension rolling off him as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

_Courteous Edward has left the building!_

It must have been my comment about the Volvo that had set him off. His well-timed departure took my inner teenager with him. _He's going to say hurtful things to taunt and infuriate me, but I won't let him get to me_. He's still the same stuck-up big brother of my best friend. He may have a successful career and life in New York, but to me he'd always be that beautiful boy from Forks that never wanted me.

_You can survive a couple of nights Bella, _I chanted mentally. _I have to get outside before he starts speaking._

I hurried over to the bookcase that was just off the hallway and grabbed the first book that my fingers touched. I was out of my depth with Edward. I can't believe I actually thought – however briefly – he might have changed.

I didn't even look back at him as I strode through the door and around to the lake side of the cabin. _ I hope he doesn't follow me_. I saw a couple of outdoor chairs and I sat myself in one. I couldn't be alone with him. My body and mind couldn't take it.

My eyes glazed over as I pretended to read the book and tried to calm myself. Then I recalled something Alice told me once. She'd said that Edward had 'wanted me' after he saw Tyler Crowley lay a kiss on me just over four years ago. Edward, and Alice for that matter, didn't know that I knew he was watching us.

I let Tyler kiss me, hungrily. I thought it would make Edward jealous. I thought he would see me differently if he saw how much passion I could conjure as I participated in the heated embrace. I had fantasized that after Edward saw another boy all over me, he wouldn't be able to resist me.

I wanted him to fuck _me_ in his Volvo.

It didn't have the desired effect; in fact it had achieved the opposite. Ever since that kiss, he'd only ever teased and annoyed me. He would flaunt his beautiful girlfriends in front of me, almost haughtily, making me feel thoroughly inadequate.

_He'd only ever see me as his little sister's best friend. _

And then I felt his warmth as he glided by me to sit on the adjacent chair. Scowling to myself I continued to pretend to read the book, thoroughly determined not to let him get under my skin.

_What am I pretending to read anyway? _ I flipped back to the title page. _ 'Cars & Sex: A Contemporary History'. You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. My face flamed. I could just imagine what he was thinking. I'm surprised he hadn't commented. This situation was like pure gold to Edward. _Why hasn't he said anything?_

Then all of those fantasies about Edward and his car, _the_ car that was now mine, came flooding back.

If what Alice said was true and he did 'want me', then what would Edward do if I actually made a move on him? What would his reaction be?

I continued to fantasize. I was no longer the insecure teen that kissed a boy to make a man jealous. I was a strong independent woman. I should just go for what I want. Edward was the ultimate prize. It wouldn't get any better than being with him.

I felt my body relax from my stiff posture. I smiled to myself, my face hidden from Edward's behind the suggestive book. Could I really do it? Could I let myself go ahead and seduce him?

Alice could arrive at any moment. _Fuck, I'm going to do it! _Before I could talk myself out of it, I slowly lowered the book and looked across at Edward.

He was glaring back at me with a sexy smirk. He was too fucking delicious for words. Before he could say anything and ruin the moment, I stood up, dropped the book to the ground and walked over to his chair. My blood was racing through my veins, my body on fire with desire for him.

He looked up at me, confused. He looked shocked.

_I want him._

I didn't care what happened afterwards, he could go back to being an absolute prick to me. In that moment, I wanted nothing else than to feel his lips on me, I had to taste him, and I had to feel him inside me.

Abruptly, I straddled him, suggestively grinding my hot and aroused center directly into his groin.

_Oh fucking hell, he's already hard!_ _Could he actually want me?_

I took a calming breath, leant down and whispered. "You have absolutely no idea how much I want you."

My nose nuzzled his ear. I inhaled. _Mmmm Christian Dior?_ My right hand traveled down his neck, lightly tracing his collarbone. My left hand gently caressed his scalp through his exceptionally soft hair. He didn't say anything, he hadn't moved.

_Maybe he really is in shock?_

I slowly licked my lips and then pressed them below his ear against his jaw, peaking my tongue out slightly. _Oh my God, his skin tastes amazing. _I shuffled my hips forward, pressing myself harder onto his erection. I could feel his body heat. The seam of my jeans was pressing into my inflamed and aroused flesh. The stinging sensation it caused became a gratifying pain, our clothing dulling the sensation.

_I want us to be naked. I want him inside me, now_.

He still hadn't moved and his hands were not touching me. His posture was rigid. I felt the empty pit of rejection slowly hollowing out the inside of my stomach.

_God, this can't be happening._

_No! He wants to! I can feel how much he wants to._ _He's not trying to stop me._

I ever so slowly kissed my way across his jaw to his chin. I could feel the tremor in my hands from the combination of fear, nervousness and acute arousal. His light stubble was spiky and rough. My hand left his hair and gently caressed his neck, then his jaw. He let me guide his lips towards mine. Our eyes locked for a brief instant, and then I closed mine and kissed his mouth, tasting his breath, inhaling his delectable essence. I let my tongue slide out to lick his closed lips.

_He's not kissing me back!_

"Edward," my voice was barely a whisper. I needed a reaction from him and then I suddenly thought of what to say to get it. I continued to lightly assault his lips as I spoke.

"I want you…to…fuck me…in _my_…Volvo."

My hands gripped securely on either side of his jaw. I forced my tongue between his lips and channeled all the years of desire, passion and longing I had felt for him into the kiss. It was maybe four seconds of excruciating doubt before his hands forcefully grabbed my hips; his tongue plunged into my mouth, making me gasp from the sheer intensity of his need.

He thrust his erection up to me, gripping my hips almost painfully, moaning my name in between kisses. "Bella…_fuck!_"

_YES! _

His reaction was exactly what I wanted. One of his hands slid from my hip to under my bum, the other to the small of my back as he hauled me up. He was still kissing me; my legs clamped around his hips, breasts pressed up against his chest, my splayed fingers digging into his scalp. He stood still, adjusting his grip on me before striding forward, his hand moving up my back to between my shoulder blades, pushing me closer to his chest.

My head was spinning. Edward's mouth consumed me. I thought my heart was going to crack open my chest. And then he stopped walking and I felt him lower me slightly.

He sat me on the hood of the Volvo.

Standing between my legs, his hands greedily pulled at my sweater, stripping it from me in one easy motion. Then his hands hastily traveled down to my right calve as he bent my knee, held my leg and yanked one of my shoes off, dropped it to the ground and repeated the action with my other leg. His eyes were blazing with lust.

The sun was high overhead, and I could feel its warmth beating down on my back as he slowly peeled my t-shirt up over my head. He moaned as soon as he saw my white lace bra, his left hand pressing into the top of my thigh as his right index finger slowly ran from the base of my throat down into my cleavage.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" he was breathless.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." I said it without hesitation; my eyes stared into his, my voice authoritative.

I had no idea what he was thinking and then his fingers slid into my bra and his hand slowly encased my breast as he lightly squeezed. _His hands are touching me!_ The pleasure I felt was surreal.

"Please Edward; I've wanted this for so long." Then his hand left my breast and traveled instantly to the button-fly of my jeans. He undid all five buttons expertly. I leant back slightly, my bare feet finding just enough purchase on the bumper as I placed my hands back behind me to lift my weight as he slowly peeled my jeans down my legs.

"Shit Bella," his eyes raked all over my body. I felt like a fucking Goddess, lounging in the sun on the still warm hood of my shining silver Volvo just wearing my underwear.

I slowly pushed myself up back into a sitting position and wrapped my legs around his thighs. I pushed his jacket over his shoulders and it fell to the ground. His eyes slowly traveled down my body. I could feel how wet I was, his eyes hovered.

_I have to have him now._

I yanked at his belt, breaking his gaze from my panties. His hands traveled behind my back to unclasp my bra and I popped his jeans button and slid the zipper down slowly. He groaned as the previously snug denim gave way to allow his erection to leap forward, still concealed by the pale blue cotton of his boxers.

Then his fingers danced over the warm skin on my shoulders, slowly dragging down my bra straps. I shivered as the underwire separated from my skin. The lace fell away, revealing my firm breasts that ached to be touched.

"Bella, you are exquisite," he breathed. The tips of his fingers slowly ran up from my belly, and lightly caressed me, his thumbs rubbing over my erect nipples. My legs tightened their grip around his thighs, trying to pull him closer, his knees bashing into cool metal.

I tugged his jeans down; leaning in, as he simultaneously pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his toned chest. My mouth hungrily lapped at his right nipple. _God his skin is delicious. _I was burning up for him. I could feel the blush all over my body. The blush was from pure desire.

"I want you Edward, please," I whined. I needed to soothe the burning and stinging between my legs; the lace of my panties was uncomfortably itchy from saturation.

His face descended towards me, his mouth hungrily kissed me as I felt his hands snag into the waistband of my panties and with one almighty grunt he tore them from my body. My ass slipped as the lace was forcefully pulled from underneath me; the contact with smooth metal sent a chill up my spine.

_Oh my fucking God!_

The only thing separating me from Edward was the thin cotton of his boxers. He was still kissing me and my hands gently found him, feeling through the soft fabric, rubbing up to find the head, my palm pushing down firmly.

_He's so hard_. _He wants me!_

"Jesus Christ Bella!" he stepped back.

_NO! _

I panicked. I thought he was going to stop. In that split second I felt fear, rejection and devastation engulfing me, taking my breath away.

"Bella, you don't understand what you're doing to me." He stood out of my reach, panting. "I've always wanted you. I _need_ you. I just…I'm so fucking aroused, I don't think I…I want to pleasure _you_ first."

Relief coursed through me, adrenaline spiked, as he said those words his hungry eyes devoured me.

Then his cool hands, palms flat, gently pushed against my thighs, exposing me to him. He leant to kiss my mouth, and he gently held my back and cradled my neck as he slowly lowered my body so I was lying diagonally across the hood.

_Oh God!_

Edward was going to taste me and my body instinctively writhed, my muscles turning to jelly in anticipation of his mouth on me. His lips brushed lightly over my nipple then licked, and I thought I was going to explode. I closed my eyes; a wanton groan escaped me as I sensed he had lowered himself between my legs.

He gently lifted my right heel and placed it back on the bumper. I felt faint as his fingers opened me, and then my whole body convulsed as his warm tongue pushed over my throbbing clit. My hands flailed; there was nothing for me to hold onto. I flung them above my head, slapping the knuckles on my left hand painfully against the windshield. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms. The pleasure his mouth gave me was making my toes tingle and my thighs shake.

As his tongue languidly enveloped me, soft whimpering moans escaped from deep within my diaphragm. I was experiencing the most intense pleasure as he worshipped me, my body instinctively responding.

I felt Edward's long thumbs push into me, his fingers squeezing the tops of my thighs, then he sucked my swollen flesh and I imploded in complete annihilation.

I was traveling 100mph, Edward's tongue and fingers continued to press firmly into me. Then the handbrake jerked abruptly, and my mind and body fish tailed in a dizzying sway from side to side. I was skidding completely and utterly out of control.

Nothing existed. Time fell away. Silence.

Not one thing could have ever prepared me for the complete an utter euphoria that consumed me. I felt my body quiver and then still and ever so slowly Edward's hands and mouth left me. I screeched to a complete stop.

My heart was hammering in my chest. The brightness dimmed, and I felt Edward's lips on my mouth as he kissed me, slowly, yet desperately. I could taste my arousal; I could also feel it exuding from between my legs.

"Bella," he moaned, "I want you."

I slowly opened my eyes; he was gently stroking my cheek, looking at me with impatient passion.

"Edward," I smiled with blissful abandon. "I want you too. I've always wanted you."

His features changed. He pulled back slightly, the sun hitting my eyes and blinding me momentarily. His hand snaked around to support my neck as I yielded to his touch. He gracefully lifted my back off the hood, shifting me forward, his now exposed erection, straining outward.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth. I felt the tip of his glorious cock push against me. His eyes were level with mine, a few inches away.

I saw it. I saw pure lecherousness and want. My post orgasmic bliss increased tenfold.

"Take me Edward. There will never be anyone else but you…ever," and I meant every word. The look of sheer desperation that instantly transformed his features floored me.

His eyes never left mine. His hand traveled down from my neck; as he reached to hold himself and slowly slide into me.

Arrrggghhh.

My mind and body screamed silently with lustful ecstasy as he pushed all the way in. His left hand and forearm scooted under my ass to lift me up slightly, allowing him to push in fractionally deeper, his pelvic bone grinding into my sensitive flesh. He couldn't hold out, he instantly withdrew sharply and then with a guttural moan he thrust back into me. I shook, our connection was all consuming.

He continued to quickly withdraw, only to slowly push back into me. Every nerve ending in my body was alive and exulting. My hands flew up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me. His lips pushed against mine with unrestrained need.

Every sense was heightened, my eyes closed. I could feel the heat of the sun; I could feel the light breeze as it caressed my naked body. I could hear the faint call of birds, high up in the trees beside the lake. I could smell the wood fire.

I slowly opened my eyes. Edward's forehead was pushing against mine as he thrust, gradually building up to a steady and constant rhythm. I looked down to see where our bodies were connected and I groaned as he expertly slid practically all the way out and then all the way in, deep. The slick wet sound of our arousal combined with the intensely erotic visual of our bodies joined in intense pleasure was mesmerizing.

Then I looked at Edward's face. His eyes were closed shut tightly making his brow furrow in a ridge of deep crevices. His amazingly long lashes curling outward. His face flushed a heated pink. His mouth was open slightly, allowing the rush of his breath to heave in and out of his lungs. His lips were wet. It was all too much to process.

_Edward is touching me. _

_Edward is inside me. _

_Edward is enjoying my body. _

Then he adjusted his grip on my ass and ground into me at a slightly different angle. His eyes were now open. His brow still furrowed in concentration as he absorbed me. His intense gaze staring into my soul. 

"Bella," he panted. "I…I…" and the jolt that ran through me was even more powerful than the first. My legs shuddered, my eyes closed tight as I felt my body quake and vibrate silently with the sweetest sensation of release.

"_Fuck…Bell…aaahh… uhng!"_

I felt Edward shudder and quake with me, his thrusts shallower as he came. His lips found mine and he kissed me with an open mouth. He stilled, the last spasms of his release seemed to overwhelm him. I could feel his pulse in his breath, his heart hammering like mine.

His lips then moved to kiss me delicately, reverently, slow kisses from my mouth to my neck, one hand slowly running over my breast. I pulled my fatigued arms down from around his neck and glided them tightly around his muscular back. The moment seemed to last forever. Then he stepped back, pulling me with him and off the hood, gently easing out of me.

My feet touched the ground, but he supported almost all of my weight with his arms that wrapped tightly around my lower back and shoulder blades, our bodies melting into one another. The evidence of his orgasm was slowly running down the inside of my thighs. I stood with my head resting against his chest, my arms still tight around his back. I didn't want him to ever let me go. I never wanted to let him go. Eventually his heart rate began to slow, his breathing less labored.

"Bella…I…" his voice sounded apologetic.

_Oh God no! This is it; this is when he says that we need to talk, that he can't commit to me, or something equally as devastating_.

"Alice."

"What?" I breathed.

"I can hear Alice's Porsche. She's here."

***

A/N: This is the part when I ask you to review and you either don't bother, because you absolutely hated it, or you don't because you loved it but you don't know how to tell me! Go on, just type a few words and let me know either way. All feedback is welcomed!


End file.
